


Colby Brock Imagines/Oneshots

by otherstuffyouknow



Category: Sam and Colby, fam5, trap house - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherstuffyouknow/pseuds/otherstuffyouknow
Summary: Thank you so much for checking out my story! I put overwhelming amounts of work into each imagine, and every view and vote I get means the world to me! I love all of you so much!Thank you so much everyone for the love and support on my imagines! Just recently, I've started to actually have people comment on my work and it feels so amazing to be appreciated. I love every single one of you! 💕This is also a reminder that I take requests, and I strongly encourage them! Requests helps force me to write, pleases my readers, and helps me improve my skills! I love them just as much as you do!You can also find me and this story on Wattpad. @otherstuffyouknow





	1. Panic Attack

You sat on your bed will your knees curled up to your chest. You rested your head against the backboard of Colby's bed and stared at the ceiling. You felt the hot tears dribble down your face and soak into the t-shirt you were wearing. All the hate to you from the press, fans, and people who didn't know your name were finally getting to you. You couldn't check your twitter without seeing another tweet about how much of a slut you were.  
You tried to swallow the pain but a hoarse sob came out. You slapped your hand over your mouth and checked to make sure you hadn't woken Colby. You couldn't let him see you like this.  
Ever so carefully, you crawled over Colby and made your way to the bathroom you two shared with Sam. As you passed Sam's room, you could see the light still on. You closed the bathroom door behind you and cringed at your reflection in the mirror. Your eyes were red and puffy and tears stained your cheeks.  
You turned on the shower in hopes that the sound would drown out your crying. You stepped in fully clothed. The water slid off your hair and splashed around your socks. You sat on the bottom of the tub and let the warm water wash over you and soak your clothes. You were sobbing now, and you couldn't tell shower water from tears running down your face. Your wet clothes clung to your skin and a few strands of hair were plastered to your cheeks.  
You heard the bathroom door open and caught a sob in the back of your throat.  
"Y/N, are you okay?" Sam inquired, a hint of worry in his voice. "Don't worry - I'm covering my eyes."  
"I'm not naked," You squeaked, but your voice cracked into a sob. Sam delicately pulled back the shower curtain. His worried expression only got more concerned when he saw you curled in a ball on the shower floor, your clothes drenched. He held out his hand for you and helped you up.  
"I can see you're not okay. What's wrong?" he said as he wrapped his arms around you, letting his clothes get soaked. You struggled to make out words, your hands shook as you grabbed onto his shirt.  
"I-I just..." You took a shaky breath to try and calm yourself. "Everyone hates me. I don't know what I did wrong. People that don't even know me are calling me a slut and whore. I don't understand how they can say that to someone they've never met!" The words came tumbling out of me like an unclogged faucet.  
"Oh, Y/N, they don't hate you. They're just jealous of you and rant about it on social media as they sit at home with their computer to shield them. You are perfect in every way possible and I couldn't think of a single bad thing about you," Sam said while rubbing your back.  
"Thank you, Sam," you whispered.  
"It's my duty as your boyfriend's best friend to make sure you're okay, you know that?" You nodded and giggled. "Wanna hang with me until you feel better? I'm watching a movie."  
"That would be great," you said. You grabbed some dry clothes and threw them on and met Sam in his room. You continued to watching the movie but soon enough you'd fallen asleep on Sam's chest.  
Sam picked you up and you subconsciously wrapped your legs around his waist. He carried you back to Colby's room. Colby was awake but didn't look mad - just curious.  
"I found her crying in the bathroom and didn't want to wake you. Panic attack, I'm assuming," Sam whispers. Colby nods and sets his laptop on the floor creating space on his lap for Sam to set you down. You immediately settled into his arms and his familiar scent comforted you.  
"Thanks for taking care of her, bro," Colby whispered. Sam smiled and nodded and went back to his room.  
"I love you, princess." Colby kissed your forehead before turning out the light.


	2. Make the Best of Tonight

You groaned as you dropped your phone onto your pillow, where it then bounced off and onto the floor before sliding under the bed.  
"Crap." You muttered under your breathe before sliding out from under the sea of blankets. You clumsily knelt down onto the floor and stuck your hand under the bed. After a few moments of searching around with your hands, you grasped your phone and pulled it out.  
Now that you were already out of bed, you knew that no matter how lazy you felt, it would be good for you to get out of your room. Though being cooped up in you and Colby's room made you feel safe, you were beginning to suffocate from lack of social interaction. So, you changed into some leggings and a sleeping shirt before heading downstairs. It wasn't fashionable, but at least it was clean.  
As you toddled into the living room, a prominent frown on your face, Colby spotted you from where he was watching TV on the couch.  
"You okay?" he asked, patting the spot next to him on the couch. You plopped down next to him and buried your face in your hands.  
"My mom told me this morning that my Grandma got in an accident so I have to fly back to Michigan tomorrow," you complained. Colby smirked at you and leaned in closer.  
"I guess we'll just have to make the best of tonight then," he said quietly in your ear. You raised your eyebrow at him.  
"And what do you mean by that?" You inquired, your my voice smooth. You knew it drove him wild whenever you used that tone of voice. The satisfaction of having control over him bubbled up inside you.  
Colby wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you on top of him as he laid down. Before you could think, his lips smashed against yours in a kiss that sparked a flame inside you.  
You slid your hands up to his hair as you straddled him, knees digging into the couch cushions. Your lips against his, Colby ran his fingers up and down your torso, exploring the shape of your body. His hands caressed your every curve and fondled the indentations of your bones, increasing his desire of what's under his fingertips to be his.  
Your lips still intact, Colby flipped you both over so he was on top of you. He trailed kisses down your jaw and to your neck, reaching a place that made you moan. Colby smirked against your collarbone and moved up towards your face. With your faces almost touching, he squeezed your hips, causing you to gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, and you had to suppress a smile.  
Your fingers found the hem of his shirt, and you broke the kiss for a second to pull it over his head, displaying his toned abs. Colby slid your top off to reveal a lacy black push-up bra. Though he tried to hide it, his lips curled up into a lustful grin before leaning down and connecting your lips once more.  
One of his hands slipped under you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer and arching your back as you ran your hands through his hair. His tongue explored your mouth, and he pulled you even closer, his hand pressing against the small of your back.


	3. Listen to My Heartbeat

This one is a bit different than other ones. Again, it's extremely unrealistic. In this fanfic, the world is ending. Don't ask why. Also, Colby and Y/N are good friends. You can decide if they are in a romantic relationship or not.

 

"Colby, I'm scared!" you let out a hefty sob you had been holding in for a while as you and Colby had stood there, holding each other close. There was silence around you, but you both knew what would happen any moment. The whole world was gonna blow. Everything would be wiped out. Gone. Including the two of you.

"Shh, I'm right here, okay? I'm not going to leave you." Colby pressed your head against his chest and rocked you back and forth. You thought back to all the time you had spent together in the last few years. But now it was all going to be over, and there was nothing you could do about it.

"Will it be painful?"

"No. You'll be right here in my arms, and the next thing you'll know..." Colby's voice trailed off. You looked up just as a tear dripped off his chin and landed on your cheek. "...the next thing you'll know is that you're gone." You gulped and let several tears dribble down your cheeks as well.

"I...I don't wanna go! I don't wanna lose you!" you pleaded. You broke down into tears and smothered your face in Colby's chest.

"Shh, listen," Colby whispered. You took a deep breath and stayed silent, though your body was still shaking with every silent cry that escaped your lungs. "Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that."

You did as he said, and soon the steady rhythm of his heartbeat calmed you down.

"I'm gonna say right here until the end, okay?" Colby lifted your chin so you were looking him in the eyes.

"Okay," you nodded. Colby planted a soft kiss on your lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Just then the ground began to shake. The end was coming.

Still holding on to you, Colby began to take gentle steps, leading you in a slow dance you had done several times before. Then he began to sing softly in your ear.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know, dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away


End file.
